Black and Blu
by QuillsAreForTickling
Summary: There's another Animagus in Hogsmeade. Set during GOF.


Alexandria Blu had worked hard to become an Animagus, beginning when she was thirteen, wanting to be able to occasionally escape her overbearing parents. It had taken every bit of two years, but at fifteen, she was finally able to transform into her animal form -a golden retriever- completely and at will.

Now, at twenty eight, living on her own in Hogsmeade, her wild oats still unsown, she found life as a cocktail waitress at the Three Broomsticks a bit boring. Trying to relieve the boredom, once a week, she would transform into her dog form and set out to prowl Hogsmeade and its wild surroundings.

It was on one of these outings exploring the mountains and caves just outside town that she came face to face with a large black dog.

A thick rat was caught between his sharp teeth and he stared at Alexandria in her dog form with black eyes that glinted in the light from the silver half moon. The dead rat fell to the ground and a growl escaped from the dogs throat.

Alexandria considered her options. She could turn and run, but was probably not fast enough to escape. So, she did the only other thing her dog like instincts told her to do. Dropping to the ground, she rolled on her back and whimpered.

The dark flash behind the black dogs eyes softened, and the growling stopped. The big black dog sniffed the air, and apparently liking what he smelled, he hesitantly approached the golden retriever, still on her back. He stood over her for a moment, then muzzled her, pushing her snout with his. He must have really liked her scent, for Alexandria could see the lust fill his eyes, the excitement and possibility building in him, tensing his muscles.

Her lovers so far had been to tame for her tastes, and Alexandria had never considered fucking in her dog form. The thought of it, of having this big black stranger of a dog push into her with antiballistic need made her wet.

She used her snout to gently push back on his, communicating her acceptance, and she could have sworn that the deep throated bark that came from the big black dog sounded like a laugh.

.

Pulling herself upright so she stood again on all four paws, she realized, now that she was closer to him, just how big the other dog was, and the excitement of her newly realized need pulsed through her.

The other dog began to run, headed for one of the caves on the side of the mountain. Alexandria followed.

He disappeared into one of the cracks, and she followed coming into a large damp cave, her body blocked the slip of moonlight allowed by the thin crack of the entrance, and as soon as she cleared it, the full flood of light took over the cave once again, and she saw the other dog a few feet in front of her as it turned around to look at her. A sudden movement in the far corner of the cave and a flash of an eye catching the moonlight started her, and she looked up to find a giant bird like thing staring at her.

She whimpered, looking toward the dog, wondering what the hell she had gotten herself into. The larger dog trotted toward her and muzzled her again, more softly this time, telling her it was ok and somehow, Alexandria didn't know how, asking her not to leave.

She sighed at the touch of his fur, dirty and unkempt, he smelled of earth and roots. With a glance toward the big black dogs fully erect and engorged member, she knew that if she left now, she would regret it forever.

Her tongue moved around her dog lips, tasting her own fur. She was more than ready to be taken. She growled lightly, the sound starting in her gut and traveling through her, making her body tremble. She turned her back to the dog, showing him her ass, hot and ready. _Now_! She thought to herself, relishing in the idea that for once she might be fucked property, no preamble of fumbling fingers on the pretense of foreplay.

The other dog was just as willing as she, and he mounted her immediately. She felt him push into her and she pushed back against him, giving him leverage as he moved in and out of her. With the new sensation of screwing as a dog, Alexandria came quickly, the crescendo flooding out of her as her howl tuned into a scream.

The gravel bit into the palms of her hands, and she could feel the dog's fur against her bare ass. It took her a moment to realize she had taken her human form again. Her orgasm had been so strong it had returned her to human. The dog realized the change at the same moment she had, because his thrusting stopped, and she felt him slip out of her.

With anguish that it was over before it had really begun, Alexandria turned herself over, wanting to see the dog, absurdly feeling that maybe she needed to apologize for her deception. Only it wasn't a dogs eyes she met. From her sitting position on the ground, he was no longer at her eye level as the dog would have been, she found herself staring at the feet of a human male.

Her eyes traveled up his body, he was still erect, her juice on him glinted in the moonlight. Her tongue flicked out as she licked her lips at the sight, but she forced her eyes further upward to see the face of the man she now needed very, very badly.

She recognized him at once. Posters of him had hung all around Hogsmeade the year before offering reward for his capture. Sirius Black was staring back at her, apprehensively.

"Animagus," he croaked, as if his voice hadn't been put to proper use in a very long time. She nodded, and suddenly, the idea of screwing a dog paled in comparison to being fucked by a wanted murderer.

He shifted his weight on his feet, as if he was preparing to make a run for it. "No," her voice was throaty and she could hear her own desire in it. Without moving her eyes from his, she crawled across the cave floor, and took him into her mouth.

He groaned with the sensation and her mouth formed a smile around his him. Her tongue swiveled and circled as she tasted herself on him. Reaching up with one hand, she found his balls and tugged. One of his hands grabbed the back of her head as his eyes closed and his mouth opened slightly. "So long," she heard him mutter, "It's been so long."

His hand moved down her cheek, fingertips resting on her chin, getting her attention. "Your turn now." With one last swipe of her tongue, she allowed him to remove himself from her mouth, and she promptly lowered herself back on to the cave floor. Sharp gravel bit into the flesh on her back and she wiggled a bit with the anticipation.

His nose nudged her, his breath flowing across her pubic hair and she spread her knees wider. He spread her open with his fingers; his tongue flickered teasingly against her nether lips before he let it delve into her core. One thumb made small circles on her clit while his tongue flicked in and out of her. Lovely waves crashed through her and she gasped and sighed with each swell.

"Sirius," she moaned, her breath catching in her throat. "Please, I need you to fuck me." The tongue withdrew from her depths, and she almost cried with its absence, although she knew something better was soon to replace it. His shadow fell over her as he slowly worked his way up, kissing her inner thighs, then stomach, then breast, his beard grazing her skin.

He lingered for a moment on first one breast and then the other. His mouth hungrily taking each one in turn, his hand working the other, squeezing, pinching each nipple. His hard cock resting on her stomach.

Her fingers found the back of his neck and she marred him as her nails dig in. "Please," she whispered, "please." Sirius moved his mouth from her breast and kissed and licked his way up her throat and jaw, finally landing his mouth on hers. He kissed her deeply with the passion of a condemned man. She felt the full weight of his body on hers and the smell of earth and roots filled her and his long curly hair, almost flat with filth fell on to her face, tickling her cheek.

Her hands found his hips and she groped around, taking his cock in her hands and trying to maneuver it inside her.

He pulled his face away from hers, and shifted his body weight off of her, raising himself so he sat on his calves and he grabbed her hips, lifting them slightly, she held them there while he grabbed his cock and plunged into her depths.

The both cried out, her mouth forming silent o's, his grimaced with tortured ecstasy. He pumped quickly and roughly, harder and harder until she squealed with pain. "Sirius, my God, Sirius." She murmured over and over, a heat wave crashing into her, flooding her body from her core until her face grew hot.

Her fingers found her own clit and she rubbed and flicked, her hips began to buck, her walls vibrated, clasping his dick even tighter and she cried out his name as she came.

Her hands reached out, groping at thin air until she felt his chest underneath her fingertips. She grabbed for his shoulders, to pull him down on top of her, wanting the weight of him on her, wanting him to overtake her completely. Shifting easily, he complied and lay down on top of her, coming almost immediately with the change in position. She felt his body tense with the orgasm and then relax softly on to her, his head buried in the crook of her neck.

He breathed her in, the smell of her, the aroma of soap and whiskey mixed with their arousal. "Feel like a damn virgin." He murmured into her hair.

She laughed, and he was pleased with the sound. "How long has it been?" she asked, running her fingers through his filthy hair.

He sighed and rolled off of her as he thought. Propping himself up on one elbow, his other hand found a breast and he rolled a nipped between his thumb and finger while he added up the years. His mind flew back to the night before his life had changed, October 1981, he did the math quickly in his head and sighed deeply at the result. "Longer than I care to admit," he told her.

Her lips twitched into a smile. "I don't guess you feel much like screwing in Azakaban."

Sirius suddenly realized she had used his name earlier. His eyes narrowed and his fingers stopped playing with her nipple. He sat up so he could look down at her properly "You recognize me." It wasn't a question.

"Yes, but I don't mind," she shrugged carelessly.

"I didn't kill anyone.'

"Well, I assumed you weren't a Death Eater, as you don't have the Dark Mark." Her eyes traveled to his left arm.

"How do you know…"

"One of them tired to get into my pants. A big, dull witted one. Showed it to me like I was going to be impressed." She shrugged again. "It was a bit revolting really. How long have you been an Animagus?" she asked, changing the subject.

"Since fifth year at Hogwarts." He relaxed again, maybe she would turn him in come morning, and maybe not. If he had to go on the run again, so be it, he'd find another cave, but for right now, there was more fucking to do tonight.

She seemed to read his mind, or perhaps it was only that his dick twitched at the thought of being laid again, for she reached out pushed lightly on his chest, pushing him onto his back. She ran her fingertips lightly up and down his stomach, tracing his path of hair.

"When did you become one?" Sirius asked his voice once again croaky in his throat.

"When I was fifteen." She answered distantly, her mind elsewhere. She was watching his cock as it began to grow, and with one swift movement she sat up and swallowed him whole.

Sirius groaned. It was just so damn good to feel a woman again. Letting his eyes close, he relaxed into the pleasure. Her fingers wrapped around the base of his cock, stroking as she used her tongue to coax it back to life.

A few moments later, the pleasure of her mouth left him, and he opened his eyes to find her sifting herself, straddling him, as she lowered herself on to him. Hot wet folds encased him. "Good God woman!" he cried out as she moved her hips in circles, his cock was deeper inside her than he'd ever been inside any woman before. Her rhythm was sweet torture, the walls of her cunt pulsed against this cock like a heartbeat.

Seeing his eyes were open she leaned down over his chest and he lifted his hands to her breast, stroking and squeezing. It was exactly what she needed; she felt the crescendo building again, and then suddenly it was if a dam had burst inside her. All tension flooding out of her in one gigantic wave. A moment later she felt him releasing inside her, and saw the muscles of his chest and shoulders tense and then slacken. She laid herself down on top of him, a moment later, she was asleep.

Pre dawn light poured through the cave's entrance waking her, and it took her a moment to remember where she was and why she was there. She looked at Sirius, laying next to her on the cave floor, the faintest trace of a smile on his sleeping face. As Alexandria was debating with herself on if she should wake him for another go, the bird like creature in the corner gave a kind of squawk, as if telling her she was no longer welcome. Alexandria stood up, the earth beneath her feet still warm from her body. In a flash, she turned back into her Animagus form and walked to the caves entrance.

Maybe she would try to find him again, she thought to herself. And with one last look back at Sirius's sleeping face; she turned and headed for home.


End file.
